You Found Me
by Musician74
Summary: "You found me when no one else was looking. I guess that you saw what nobody could see, you found me" YuiAzu short one-shot


Hello, Arrin here.

This little piece is my half assed attempt at writing fluff fictions again. Been on the down side lately and it's beginning to itch so I thought why not at least try again…  
>About this fic… I was listening to my old albums and inspiration struck when I was listening to Kelly Clarkson's 'You found me' from her second album. Originally, I wanted to make this a Mitsu fic, but I've never made a YuiAzu fluff fic before (<strong>NOT<strong> counting those M-rated fictions…) so I thought why not… I also wanted to try a song fic for a while so… win-win situation… ^^"

**Warnings:  
><strong>I apologize if this comes out a little angsty, but the main genre here is (supposed to be) romance. Also this is a little OOC as well as it's in an AU.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: is on my profile page thingy as well as KC's song. Thank you for understanding that owners of such big things do not come on FFN to post 'fictions' of their fictions… Moving on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You found me<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Is this a dream?<br>If it is  
>Please don't wake me from this high<br>I'd become comfortably numb  
>Until you opened up my eyes<br>To what it's like  
>When everything's right<br>I can't believe_

* * *

><p>"Azusa… Azusa…"<p>

The catlike girl slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by the blinding rays of the sun. Above her, a pair of chocolate eyes were staring at her, love and enthusiasm clearly visible inside them.

Azusa smiled. Today was their three year anniversary and being woken up by the person you love the most… that's really all she wanted.

"Yui… Happy anniversary…" Azusa wrapped her arms around Yui's neck and pulled her in for a kiss.  
>For Azusa, the time she spends with Yui is the best. Whenever Yui is at her side, she feels so alive, so energetic. There was never a dull moment, of course when you're with Yui there never is, and Azusa appreciates every second of it.<br>Life felt dull to Azusa in the past, though. She felt like she was just living day by day, her only purpose was to get a proper education, get married and have children, but being with Yui made Azusa feel different. It was like suddenly every bad thing in her life, in her world, just disappeared when the brunette would flash her a sweet smile or giggle. Yes, for Azusa, being with Yui was like an ever lasting dream. A dream no one could ever burst. Well, except for that crazy cat the neighbors had, that seems to love Yui and hates Azusa to no end. Yui helped Azusa see the tiny wonders in life and appreciate them with the same amount as any other thing, because life is, as Yui stated, like cake: "_a vast variety and different kinds of tastes. Some sweet, others sour, but the results remain the same. A cake remains a cake… be it a small one or a large one, a cake remains a cake._" Azusa didn't understand any of it when Yui told her; then again, she doesn't understand it now. And, as you may have guessed it, Yui is a pastry chef, so her coming up with this… thought on life… isn't uncommon.

So being with Yui was one of the best decisions she knew she made in her life.

"Mmm, Azunyan, it's so early yet you want more of the Yui-goodness? My, you're so feisty~"

"Yu-Yui! Uhg, never mind then…. You ruined the mood."

Azusa was about to get out of bed, when a pair of soft warm arms were being wrapped around her waist and pulled her back onto the bed.

"Nakano-dono, don't be like that~" Yui could be such a tease sometimes.

Azusa could only laugh. With Yui there was never a dull moment... There was always a sweet and light hearted feel. How did Mio describe it again? Ooh, right…With Yui it was always a _Fuwa Fuwa time._

"Come on, Yui. I need to get ready for work. I'm sorry I couldn't take a full day off, but I promise to be back by 2 o'clock."

"That's okay, Azusa. I need to run a few errands so I won't miss you too much…" Yui gave that cute and goofy smile.

Azusa, whom had mastered the art of teasing, decided to… well… tease. "That's not good, Yui…" pulling a fake pout "You have to miss me a lot."

"E-Ehh? But that… What if I miss you a lot and my Azunyan energy runs out?" Yui could really be clueless sometimes.

"Well, then you'll have to even it out… Make it work…" Azusa was about to get up to get ready for work when a soft hand grabbed her wrist.

"How 'bout you give me some right now…"

"Y-Yui… I-I-I'll be le-late… for…" Azusa's words trailed off as Yui's soft lips met her own.

Yep, Azusa Nakano was going to be late for work.

* * *

><p><em>So, here we are<br>That's pretty far  
>When you think of where we've been<br>No going back  
>I'm fading out<br>All that has faded me within  
>You're by my side<br>Now everything's fine  
>I can't believe<em>

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late!"<p>

"Jeez, Nakano, I know it's your anniversary and all, but try to be on time at least…"

"Sorry, Ritsu-senpai… Yui… got a little… carried aw-"

"I don't wanna know!"

Ever since she was a college graduate, Azusa had been working for the Tainaka Enterprises with Ritsu as her boss.

"So… what do you have planned for today? Still gonna ask her? Or are you gonna chicken out like on her birthday?" Ritsu had a sly grin on her face.

"Her- That's not fair! You spiked her drinks so I couldn't have any kind of NORMAL conversation with her… let alone…"

"S-sorry about that… So…? You gonna ask?"

"I-I'm gonna try…"

"You should… I'm asking Mio next week."

"REALLY? That's great!"

"Keep it on the DL, though…. Wouldn't want that scaredy cat to start pondering about crazy things…" Ritsu seemed way too nervous while saying that.

After Azusa wrapped up a meeting she just couldn't dodge, it was 12 o'clock already. After saying goodbye to Ritsu and hearing an earful of nonsense that shouldn't be repeated, she left the office at 12.30. She walked straight home so they could have lunch together. She was a little nervous. I mean, something could go wrong right? No… There isn't gonna be a Ritsu to ruin the plan. She just needs to go in and tell her, right off the bat.

Yes, tell her. Right off the bat.

If only that was easier said than done.

"I'm home…"

No answer.

"Is she not home yet?" Azusa asked, more to herself.

"O-of course I am!" she heard a muffled voice coming from the bedroom.

"Yui… what are you…" Azusa began to walk towards the bedroom and opened the door "up…to… Yui… what in the name of all that is sane, is that?" Azusa pointed her finger at a huge cathead shaped… thing.

"Happy anniversary, Azusa! I saw you looking at it when we went into town last month so I bought it for you!"

"You bought me a… What is it anyway?"

"… I don't know"

Azusa smiled. Leave it up to Yui to buy such a weird thing. "I wasn't staring at this, you know… but I love it" Azusa touched the cat head. Soft. "Thank you, Yui" Azusa hugged Yui and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Hey… Azusa… why don't you try checking what's inside the head?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, check it out…"

Azusa went over to the box again.

"You have to lift the ears, Azunyan!" There was something she never thought she'd hear…

Complying to Yui's instruction, she pulled the cat's ears and… the top came off. Huh… it's some sort of storage thingy… Inside the cathead was a pink package. She carefully took it out and looked over at Yui, who had a very expectant look in her eyes. And it seemed… tiny stars in them as well?

"Can I?" After a wild and overjoyed nod from Yui, Azusa began opening the package and saw a box. She carefully removed the lid to see… another box. Taking the box out of the box, she opened that one to see… again another box. Slightly sighing, she unwrapped that box and to her shock she saw… another box.

"Yui, how many boxes am I gonna come across? ! Or did you decide to give me boxes?"

"No, no! ! Just a little more!" Putting more weight on her words she wildly nodded. Again.

After opening four more boxes, she finally had the box Yui put the present in. Yui, who was now sitting behind her, her arms around Azusa's waist, assisting the younger girl in opening the present.

"Azusa, before you open it, I want you to know that I'm not putting any pressure on you or anything and I want you to think about your answer long and hard, okay?" Azusa was getting nervous. What if Yui asked her before she had the chance? That would be… her nervousness these past few months would have been for nothing! What if… what if…

"Azusa…" Yui slowly opened the box "Will you…" Azusa held her breath in as Yui pushed the lid up further "… will you…" Azusa swallowed hard as she tried to prepare for what was to come "Will you! Please adopt a kitty with me? !"

_A… Kitty…_

Azusa stared at the shiny silvery name plate labeled, to her unsurprisingly surprise, Azusa #2.

"You want to… adopt a… cat?"

"Yes! It will be like our child! I want to have a little Azusa #2 Hirasawa running around the house…" Yui's soft laugh was enough to make Azusa melt. She laughed, got up and retrieved something from her drawer.

_It's now or never…_

Azusa went back to Yui and sat down next to her.

"Yui… I've been wanting to give you this for a long time and… and… If I don't right now I'll regret it. We've been together for three years now… and I'm really happy to be with you. I've never met anyone like you before, Yui. Before you, my life was so dull and it felt really meaningless. But you… you came into my life and you… you… you changed it. You were the only one to see past my charades. You stuck by me when it was hard, when I was down and most of all you stayed with me, stayed by my side.  
>These past years have been… different. But a good kind of different. A different I wouldn't trade for the world… wait, what am I saying… Whatever, the point is I love you very much, Yui… I… I… I would die without you!"<p>

"But I'm not going anywhere, Azusa…"

"I know that, I'm just trying to confess my complicated feelings…"

"Oooohh… Well then, carry on…"

"R-right… Well anyway, it all comes down to… Yui…" Azusa slowly opened the box "Yui… will you" just a little bit further "Will you… Will you marry me, Yui? !" Azusa pinched her eyes shut so she could block out the horrible face of Yui rejecting. It didn't take long though because she heard a thud.

"Yui, what are you-… YUI? !" Azusa looked at her girlfriend.

_She fainted…_

"Yui…" Azusa shook Yui's body "… Yui…"

Yui opened her eyes to see the sun's now orange rays penetrating through the curtains and a pair of worried auburn eyes looking down on her.

"Azu…nyan… Did you just… ask me to…"

"Yes… I did…" a faint blush was slowly making it's way on to her cheeks.

"Well, then… YES! ! ! ! I DO! I wanna get married, Azunyan! ! !"

Azusa, who was happy, seemed shocked. So simple… She just asked and Yui said yes. It was that easy. She laughed when she felt a pair of warm fuzzy arms wrapping around her neck, followed by a warm fuzzy cheek rubbing against hers.

This was the other best decision she made. And no one, not even that crazy cat that keeps looking at her funny, could ruin it for her.

* * *

><p><em>You found me<br>When no one else was lookin'  
>How did you know just where I would be?<br>Yeah, you broke through  
>All of my confusion<br>The ups and the downs  
>And you still didn't leave<br>I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
>You found me<em>

* * *

><p>Azusa is forever grateful to Yui. Not only did she help her find a meaning and a purpose in her life, she also brought color and excitement in it.<p>

Yui… the only person to see through to the real her.  
>Yui… the only person to just love her for who she is.<br>Yui… the one person who stayed by her side, no matter what.  
>Yui… the person who helped her see the beauty of life.<br>Yui… the person she wants to spend the rest of her life with…

Azusa was eternally grateful to Yui and if Yui didn't know it, she would have the rest of their lives to make it clear.  
>Azusa smiled as the brunette nuzzled her cheek. Then, the nuzzling suddenly stopped. Yui looked at Azusa, her face was very serious, which was hard to actually take seriously.<p>

"Azusa" Yui's voice, possibly more serious than her facial expression.

"Y-yeah, Yui?

"… Can I have the cathead box?"

Well… this is what makes Yui Yui… and Azusa realized she's just gonna have to get used to it.

"No. That's mine."

"EEEEHHHHHHH? ! But why? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! So mean, Azunyan…"

* * *

><p><strong><span>~END~<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's surely confused note:<strong>  
>Err, yes…. Here… it… is… I think. So I avoided the angst, but made it a little cracky… heh… well it's better than angst anyways so…<br>Tell me what you think…. Remember this is my first time writing a songfic. Ooh, wait, no it isn't… let me rephrase that. This is my first time writing a songfic without using songs of K-ON! Itself… (That's better…) So I hope I interpreted the song well... And also my first time trying to use the present tense to narrate, so if I screwed up there, please don't hesitate to really scold me… Okay, don't really scold me… just tell me seriously… and not too mean…  
>I might turn into an angry psychopath… tch… says the chick who claims to be a psychiatrist.<br>Anyway! Review? It would make me very happy~

Dja ne!

Musician74

* * *

><p><strong><span>After thought<span>**

**Yui**: So I would be Yui Nakano? Or would you be Azusa Hirasawa? I like the last one the most though...  
><strong>Azusa<strong>: Well, since I asked, I think it should be Yui Nakano... Wait, why are we having this kind of conversation anyway? !  
><strong>Yui<strong>: For when we adopt! What if the lady or man at the pet shop wants to know what we'll name the kitty!  
><strong>Azusa<strong>: I'm sure they won't... Now go to sleep!  
><strong>Yui<strong>: ... Azunyan you're so mean... I want you to take my name though...  
><strong>Azusa:<strong> Why?  
><strong>Yui:<strong> So the Hirasawa legacy lives on, Azusa!  
><strong>Azusa:<strong> And what of the Nakano legacy? ! You still have Ui who can... Yui would you just GO. TO. SLEEP!  
><strong>Yui:<strong> Azusa Hirasawa... It has such a nice ring to it... Azusa Hirasawa... Azusa Hirasawa... But Yui Nakano... Yui Nakano... Yui Nakaaaanooooo! It sounds so weird... Why do you have to have a weird last name, Azusa?  
><strong>Azusa:<strong> Gee... I'm sorry my name doesn't please your standards...  
><strong>Yui: YUI NAKANOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! ! !<strong>  
><strong>Azusa:<strong> Mou! If I say I'll take your name will you just go... to... sleep? !  
><strong>**Nods in approval**<br>****Azusa:** Fine! Azusa Hirasawa it is! I swear you're like a child sometimes...  
><strong>Yui:<strong> That's not what you said just now when we were-  
><strong>Azusa: GO. TO. SLEEP!<strong>


End file.
